


Not happenin'

by millygal



Series: SpankedBySpike's BingoCard [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some days Sam despairs, he really does.





	Not happenin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



> Silliness&Crack. spankedbyspike put up a huge list of prompts she'd worked out for herself, and then told us we could play with them if we liked. I picked, "You wish to send me where?" Unbeta'd.

"Not happenin'."

"But, Dean - "

"No."

"Sam is right - these people will eat you alive."

"You're not tellin' me anythin' that's gonna convince me you two are right."

"You are such a pig. Does the phrase Jail-Bait mean _anything_ to you?"

"Only if I get caught, and for your information, I am perfectly capable of not outing myself on a case."

"But, Dean, this is an all girls Prep - college level women who aren't going to fall for your _I'm so adorable, ask me how_ , routine."

"Awww, Sammy, you think I'm adorable, that's so sweet."

"Fucking moron."

I am NOT going to finishing school. End of."

"Fine, do not call on me when you end up tied to a chair being interrogated by a group of women in uniform who - stop making that noise, Dean, it's disgusting."


End file.
